Goodbye my lover
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Naruto deberá sacrificar su relación con sakura para ser el sexto hokage. Songfic. Oneshot. Spoilers manga.


**Goodbye my Lover  
narusaku  
Songfic  
Oneshot**

Se encontraba junto a ella, su Sakura-chan, cualquiera podría haber pensado que Naruto no podía ser más feliz pero en realidad no era así.

En los escasos tres meses que había pasado junto a ella había dudado mucho de su relación, porque al fin teniéndola a ella, lo que más quería en toda su vida se había dado cuenta de algo.

**¿Te decepcioné o te dejé caer?  
¿Debería sentirme culpable?  
Porque ví el final antes de  
que hubiéramos empezado  
Sí, ví que estabas ciega y  
supe que había ganado  
Entonces tomo lo que es mío  
por derecho eterno  
tomo tu alma en la noche**

La amaba más que a su vida, pero no iba a funcionar, y no iba a funcionar por el simple hecho de que no estaban hechos para estar juntos, ella era una excelente ninja médico t él... bueno él iba a ser Hokage.

Se apoyó en su codo para observarla mejor, era tan linda cuando dormía, y a él le parecía mucho más pues tenía gotas de sudor en su frente, producto de lo que había pasado minutos antes, le limpió la frente con la mano y ella sonrió y se dio la vuelta hacia donde estaba él observándolo con ternura.

**Se puede haber terminado  
pero no me voy a detener aquí  
estoy aquí por ti  
si tan sólo te importara**

- ¿Qué tanto me miras?

- Lo hermosa que eres

- Naruto no baka! -exclamó sonrojándose en grado sumo - Te quiero.

'Te quiero' resonó en su mente; ninguna de las veces en que lo había escuchado le había parecido tan real como esa vez, y le hacía más difícil la desición que iba a tomar.

**Tocaste mi corazón  
tocaste mi alma  
cambiaste mi vida  
y todas mis metas  
el amor es ciego y  
no em di cuenta  
cuando mi corazón  
fue cegado por ti**

- Yo también, Sakura-chan -le dijo el rubio colocándose sobre ella.

- ¿Qué tanto?

A modo de respuesta el portador del Kyuubi atacó su cuello con pequeños besos haciendo que ella riera pues sentía cosquillas.

- ¿Así o más?

- Más -contestó ella acariciándole el cabello y atrayéndolo para una 'segunda ronda'.

**Besé tus labios  
sostuve tu cabeza  
compartí tus sueños  
y compartí tu cama  
te conosco bien,  
conosco tu aroma  
soy un adicto a ti**

¿Y por qué la dejaba si iba a ser Hokage? Sabía que por su villa daría la vida si fuera necesario, no quería dejarla sola y tal vez con un hijo como su padre Minato, Yondaime había dejado a su madre, Kushina. Lo mejor era separarse, sabía que Sakura encontraría algo mejor... aunque no fuera él.

La dejaba porque ella era fuerte y él estaba seguro que estaría bien, así como cuando había muerto sasuke años atrás... así podrían ser amigos d enuevo, aunque pasara cierto tiempo hasta que pudiera olvidarlo, porque él nunca la borraría de su mente, ella, su Sakura-chan era algo tan único y especial para él que estaba seguro que aunque pasaran mil años no podría olvidarla, porque le había calado ondo...

**Adiós mi amante  
adiós mi amiga  
has sido la única  
has sido la única para mí**

Sakura cayó rendida junto a él después de terminar, pero no se durmió inmediatamente.

- Te quiero -murmuró sonriendo antes de cerrar los ojos.

- Y yo ati te amo, sakura-chan -respondió él aunque sabía que ella no lo escuchaba pues se había quedado dormida.

**Soy un soñador pero  
cuando despierto no  
puedes romper mi espíritu  
son mis sueños los que tomas  
y cuando me vaya  
recuérdame, recuérdanos  
y cómo solíamos ser.**

Contaba cada minuto como si fuese el último de su vida, el último de una vida con ella, porque al día siguiente lo anunciarían sexto hokage y todas sus ilusiones cambiarian para dar paso a un interminable trabajo 'de oficina'.

Por eso guardaría sus recuerdos de ella, cada lágrima, cada risa, cada enojo dentro de sí, porque sabía que no iba a haber y nunca había existido otra para él, ni siquiera hinata...

**Te ví llorar, te ví sonreír  
te ví durmiendo por un instante  
pude ser el padre de tu hijo  
pude pasar una vida contigo  
conosco tus miedos  
y tú los míos  
tuve mis dudas pero  
ahora estoy bien  
y te amo  
te juro que es verdad  
no puedo vivir sin ti**

Se dio cuenta de que inconscientemente la había tomado de la mano, como su su cuerpo se rehusara a dejarla ir, así que la soltó suavemente y se levantó de la cama, el sol ya pintaba algunos tejados de Konoha allá por el horizonte, el tiempo había llegado a su fin.

Se vistió y la observó con detenimiento, grabando cada detalle en su mente, esperaba, muy en el fondo de su corazón que no lo olvidara del todo... aunque se enamorara de otro que sabía que sucedería tarde o temprano; era muy joven aun, tan sólo de 19 años, sabía que no iba a esperarlo como con sasuke... por ahí había escuchado que el genio de los hyuuga tenía interés en ella, pues bien ahora tenía el camino libre.

**Y todavía sigo sosteniendo  
tu mano en la mía,  
en la mía mientras duermo  
y puedo vender mi alma en el tiempo  
mientras estoy arrodillado a tus pies.**

Garabateó con rapidez las razones por las que se tenían que separar en una hoja de papel que dejó junto a ella y después salió con lágrimas en los ojos hacia el despacho de Tsunade.

Sakura despertó tiempo despupes al no sentir al muchacho junto a ella y sólo encontrando la nota.

'Has sido la única para mí'  
Rezaba al final de una larga carta, sakura se quedó ahí llorando con fuerza mientras por todo Konoha sonaba el nombre del sexto hokage: Naruto Uzumaki.

**Estoy hundido cariño, estoy hundido**.

FiN

Nota: no me gusta mucho el narusaku pero este fanfic bueno me encanta, la canción es de james blunt y se llama goodbye my lover del album back to bedlam, si les gustó dejen review y sino también, necesito críticas :3


End file.
